


a better fate than wisdom

by liebes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebes/pseuds/liebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James' first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better fate than wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LilyJames_Fest on Livejouranl

When Lily imagined her first kiss with James – something she imagined more often than she would've liked – she thought of secluded corridors, midnight strolls on the shores of the lake, and stolen moments during Head duties. She imagined flowers and extensive displays of romance, mouths that worked in perfect synchrony and tongues that danced exquisite choreography.

She did not imagine this. Not the fumbling near misses or the awkward collision of her forehead with his glasses.

She hadn't planned it when they'd sat down to work on a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment in the crowded common room. But James was staring down at his parchment, slight frown on his lips as he absent-mindedly tapped his quill against the table, and the oh-so-familiar thoughts of _those_ lips on _her_ lips started flowing through Lily's mind. And so, she stared, could not stop staring, could not bring herself to tear her gaze from those _gorgeous_ , frowning lips and back to her drab Defense assignment.

It was when James looked up and _caught_ her staring that Lily was finally able to avert her eyes. Blushing, she glanced deliberately at the floor. But, not before she saw James' frown slip easily into the familiar cocky smirk.

"Lily?" he asked, his voice full of amused questioning. "Staring at me again?"

"No," Lily stammered, her gaze fixed on the place where the carpet met the hearth, trying to force those _thoughts_ from her mind. "I was just… looking… to see if…"

"Oh, okay," James quipped, widening his smirk to a grin and returning to his parchment. Seven seconds – seven _extensively long seconds_ – later, and just as Lily was about to open her mouth to get his attention, James turned his head back to her.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

For reasons Lily didn't quite understand, those words sent another wave of imaginings through her mind. She could almost feel his lips on hers, their mouths moving in a complicated dance, her hands running through his characteristically messy hair, his hands the small of her back.

And, then, before she knew quite what she was doing, Lily was leaning forward, bringing her face closer to his. And James was turning his head – only, left instead of right – and her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. And as he moved to the right, Lily's temple clipped the side of his glasses.   
Blushing more furiously than ever, Lily pulled back. James was staring at her intensely – eyes full of hope and desire and amusement.

"Rubbish kiss, that was," James whispered, a sincere smile forming on her face. "We should probably try that again."

"You wish," was Lily's response, but she was smiling, too.

No, this was nothing how Lily imagined it. But, then again, none of her fantasies had been nearly this good.


End file.
